Morticai In Equestria
by X2U
Summary: Hello. This is a story of when a Mobian named Mecha C., an O.C. I created, enters a world of Equestria with Dr. Eggman. But he is not the only one who enters this world, a humanoid-like creature with wings named Morticai is transported to Equestria to complete a job then something went wrong causing him to stay there. Read to find out what happens in this epic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****:**

**X2U: Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction by myself and I would really appreciate it if no one would rage.**

**(Disclaimer)**

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which is own by Hasbro. Nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog, which is own by Nintendo. The only thing I own is my OC, Morticai.**

_Chapter 1: The Call of Death_

No death is a happy one, especially when it's one of everypony's favorite princess, Twilight Sparkle. Nopony knows who killed her. Only that the guards who were supposed to protect her were slaughtered in the processes. The state of the guards will nearly give anypony nightmares, the bodies are nearly unrecognizable. The ones to find Twilight's body was the remaining of the Main Six. They grieved for their fallen princess/friend.

When they were able to get a hold of themselves, they got spike to write a letter to Princess Celestia of what had happen to the fallen guards and Twilight. When Celestia received the letter she left her throne room without any hesitation to see with her very own eyes. When the Princess arrived she was devastated by the scene of the assassination. Blood everywhere Guards were ripped in half, chard, frozen, riddled, and crushed, with Twilight being killed by what seems to be a cut in the nape of the neck by a blade. Celestia fallen on to her knees picking up her student and crying over her corpse.

The next day Twilight Sparkle is on a pedestal deep within the Canterlot Castle with the three remaining princesses, Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, looking over her corpse. The three came to a agreement that it was too soon for the death of Twilight. The three alicorns put their horns together, with the point of each of the horns touching each other over the corpse of Twilight Sparkle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Within this FanFiction I am expecting the readers to have seen MLP:FIM Seasons 1 through 4. This story will go along the plots within Season 4, with of course changes along the way to fit the plot of the story. Also I am not going to describe any of the main/well known characters within this story since I am also excepting the readers to know what they look like.**_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle awoke in a room of darkness. She tries to call out for somepony to hear, but no voice came out.

'Okay, so I cannot make any sounds in this place. Then how about magic.' She thought.

The alicorn concentrated everything to horn , but with no prevail.

'What is this place?! No sound, no magic!'

And as if nothing could get any weirder for the alicorn, the room turn bright white in a flash with a strange creature in front of her. This creature is bipedal, about six feet, looks like a hairless monkey with only black hair on its head in a ponytail hanged to its left side, midnight black eyes and wings wearing a bloke robe with bandages on its feet.

The creature spoke to her, however she was unable to understand its strange language. But what she was able to make out was that based on its voice that this creature is a male, but what was strange to her is that when this creature speaks he has no emotions to his speech. The creature summoned a scythe from thin air, then Twilight put two and two together.

'I'm dead. And this creature in front of me is Death.' She thought to herself. 'Wait if I am dead, then why don't I remember dying?'

While she was deep in her thoughts, Death put his hand on her shoulder which caused Twilight to jump in surprise. 'His hand is warm and full of life. This shouldn't be right. Death's hands are supposed to be cold and full of misery.' Death has closed his eyes as if he is searching for something within her. As he was doing this Twilight felt a tug as if a rope was wrapped around her waist, pulling harder b the moment. Without a moment to spare Twilight was pulled back by this invisible force taking Death with her with a surprised look on his face.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**This too is a teaser chapter. The official chapters will be posted on a different story all together.**_


	3. Chapter 3

sure

_**(A/N)**_

_**I own nothing except for the character Morticai and Mecha C. (who will make an appearance in chapter 10). This takes place in the time period after Season 3 of MLP:FIM but before Season 4. And I will go along the Season 4 story arc, with a few changes here and there. So please enjoy.**_

* * *

In a secluded room deep in the Canterlot Castle are three alicorns surrounding the fourth alicorn.

"Girls I think I feel her!" Shouted Celestia with joy.

"Tia, We still believe that this is a bad idea. What if she isn't the same Twilight we know? What if something backfire?" said the worrying younger sister, Luna.

"This will work. I know this will work. Our love for Twilight will guide her spirit back here. And only our love for her will bring her back to us."

Luna looks back at her older sister and made eye contact to see the determination and hope within them, as well the grief. Deciding that her sister is right, 'This will work." Luna reassure herself.

"Girls I believe I saw Twilight move for a moment!" Shouted Cadence.

"One last push girls!" Celestia commanded.

The magical aura surrounding Twilight intensify as the princess focus more of there magical powers causing Twilight's body to suspend off the podium. The body now glowing with golden, midnight blue, and pink aura the limbs are twitching the head rolling a little. As all three of the alicorns' magic are on their last stand. A magical explosion erupted around Twilight causing the alicorns to be push away from Twilight. As the smoke was clearing, a unicorn royal guard came rushing in.

"Your highnesses, are you alright?" The golden armor wearing unicorn ask.

"We are fine, but thanks for your concern." Celestia said as she waved the guard to go back to his post. But the guard insisted that he would stay just in case if anything would to happen.

They heard coughing from the smoke as it settles down. Celestia using her magic to clear the smoke to find a gasping Twilight. Overcome with joy ran to the newly revived mare and picking her in a crushing hug and crying tears of joy.

"P. ,...please...You.'re..choking...me."

Celestia released her student still smiling that Twilight is back. But stop when she notice Twilight's horn started to glow a midnight black arua. And before anypony could react, a pulse of magic pushed everypony to the opposite wall from Twilight. Then a black magic circle with strange characters and symbols formed at the tip of Twilight's horn, growing in size causing Twilight to be in pain from the foreign magic. The circle continued to grow till it is about the same size as Princess Celestia. When it stop growing a hand appeared from the circle and grabbed the edge of the circle as it was a solid object.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**Sorry guys about the late update. I've been busy with school and graduation, but now I am done with high school and moving on to college. So now I should have more time on my hands to work on the FanFictions. And thanks for everyone for reading my FanFictions and being patient with me. Have a good day. Ciao. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N)**_

_**Hey everyone, X2U (Double U) here, and I want to thank you guys in advance that the fact you guys are reading this makes me happy and want to continue writing. Due to preparing for college I do not have a lot of free time to write or be by myself, and the writer's blocks are not helping either.**_

_**Morticai does not speak Equestrian English, so all of his lines will be in Japanese till he learns their language. (P.S. I am using Google for translation, so any original Japanese speakers I sincerely apologize if I butcher your language.)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, do not own MLP:FIM_**_** or Sonic. They belong to their respected owners.**_

_**Onto the story.**_

* * *

As the hand grabs the end of the magic circle, another hand appears from the circle grasping the other side. Now with both hands on the edge, the two started to pull from it. Out came the very same creature Twilight met in the alternate realm kneeling. Except his outfit changed. Instead of wearing the robe, now he is wearing a black zip-up sweater, baggy black pants, and bandaged feet. When he stood, he towered everypony except Princess Celestia, who is taller due to her horn. Celestia would stood eye to eye with him if they would stand next to each other. The bipedal creature looked confuse as he examine his surrounding. The ponies only stared in awe as this new creature came to be.

Princess Luna was the first to break the silence, "Who are you? What are you?"

The creature did not understand and responded, "_Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa rikai shite inai._" Which only confused the ponies even more.

"What, does thou not understand us or does thou toy us by using a different language?" Luna said with an annoyed expression.

The creature only stood in silence and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"NOW THOU NOT WISH TO SPEAK TO US?!" Luna said in her royal Canterlot voice.

Receiving a different reaction, the creature now got in a battle position summoning his scythe with a death glare towards the princess. The princess return the glare with the guard at her side both of them with their horns glowing. Before anything got ugly Twilight saw what was about to happen and intervene.

"Wait Luna. I don't think it would be wise to fight him."

"Why would that be?" Luna said still focusing on Death.

"I believe this creature is Death, even though I thought Death would be more of a pony, but anyways Death cannot not simply be defeated in a regular fight."

Luna looking at Twilight with a raised brow, "So what you are saying is that this creature is Death? Wouldn't Death know the language of the world he resides then?"

"Well, while he spooked to me in the world of the dead, going on assumptions here, he didn't speak Equestrian he spoke whatever language he just spoke. So I am assuming that he does not understand us, just as much we can't understand him."

While the princesses were talking among themselves Death started to feel pain. At first it was small so he shrugged it off, but the pain only grew from mild to an intense amount of pain. Sparks were flying off from his body as he dropped his scythe to hold himself. The cling of the scythe falling to the floor caught the princesses attention. The sparks grew to blue bolts of electricity surging throughout his body as he kneel down still holding himself screaming in pain.

"What is happening to him?" Princess Cadence asked.

Celestia walked up to Death and Luna shouted, "Tia, We do not believe it is a good idea to approach Death."

"He is in pain and it would be rude if we don't try to ease his pain or cure him of whatever is happening to him."

When Celestia was next to Death her horn glowed in a golden light casting over Death to reduce his pain. The electricity reduce back to sparks and the pain reduce back to a mild pain. Death took notice of this act of kindness and looked up to her with what seems to be a grateful look on his face. Death rose back to his feet still grasping his right side with his left hand.

"Arigatō." Death responded with a nod.

Celestia looked back to the other princesses and said, "See if we show kindness then..."

The princess was silenced by Death when he put his hands on her cheeks, turning her head towards his and pressing his lips onto her's, quieting her and shocking everypony in the room.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**And that is all for this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please give me feedback so I can become a better writer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N)  
**__**I thought I should treat you guys with an early chapter, and to get this down before I have to do anything to lure me away from this FanFiction. I am also writing another FanFiction, but most of my focus is on this one. And now for the disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to their respective owners/creators. So with out a further a do, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

As Death pressed his lips onto Celestia's another magic circle appeared, but under the blushing princess's and bipedal creature's feet. Luna outraged by the event fired a powerful magical blast at the bipedal creature only to fail by a protective barrier surrounding the two from the circle. Right in front of their eyes the creature started to morph in front of them, he stated to grow dark-grey fur, body morphing into one of a stallion, a horn grew from his forehead, his neck elongated, grew a long scruffy, midnight black tail, his hair changing into a mane but still keeping the ponytail hanging over his front left shoulder, all to a point that he is now an alicorn just as tall as Celestia. He still wore the same clothing he was wearing, black zip-up hoodie with the black pants minus the bandages.

When the new alicorn separated from the still blushing princess, the circle faded away withe the black alicorn saying, "Sorry about that."

Before he can say anything else the alicorn blasted by a magical blast from the guard, princess Luna, and princess Twilight, causing him so be blasted into the wall. Celestia speechless was still trying to process what just happen;

'first a bipedal creature appear from a portal of some sort (okay), the same creature is assume that he is Death who cannot understand us, then "Death" was in pain with electricity shooting from his body so I decided to ease his pain, and then he kissed me. I was kissed by a mysterious, dark, creature. Wait did he just got shot' Celestia recapped to herself.

"Tia are you alright?" Luna ask with a concern look.

"Y..yes. I am fine. I think." Celestia responded still blushing.

"You sure. Your face is as red as Big Mac's coat."

"I said I fine." Celestia stated turning her head from her sister to hid the fact that she was still blushing. "What happen to the bipedal creature?"

"After he kissed you and morphed into an alicorn, Twilight, the guard and I shot him with a magical blast..."

"But before that, I said I was sorry about that, to whom I am assuming is 'Tia.'" A voice came from the hole in the wall.

All attention was diverted to the hole in the wall where the black alicorn was stumbling out of the hole.

"How are you still conscious? You were blasted by two alicorns and a royal guard!" Luna yelled.

"Well, if I was a normal individual from this world then maybe I would be unconscious or mortally wounded." The black alicorn stated, "But due to my quick healing ability, it prevented any real harm done to me. Besides I received worst injures from a war than those three blasts. And I do not appreciate that you attack me for no reason."

"No reason? Of course there was reason. You came through an unknown portal, which was hurting Twilight, and assaulted my sister!" Luna retaliated aiming her horn at him preparing a more powerful blast with the guard following her action.

"Hold on," Celestia started stopping the two, "What did you mean when you said 'Sorry about that?'"

"The kiss is what I meant." He started, "My body was being rejected due to the laws of this dimension. So I needed to make a 'contract' in this dimension, which allowed my body to change into something acceptable in this dimension by receiving the DNA of a local. Also the quickest way for my species to learn a language is to find a local and to do lip contact and 'extract the information' from that individual, so we can use and understand the same vocabulary."

Everypony just stared at him at his explanation. Twilight broke the silence, "Okay, so you explained yourself for your current actions but could you tell me something?"

"That depends on what you want me to say." replied the alicorn.

"One, what is your name and what are you? Two, are you Death? And three. if you are can you tell me how I died?"

"My name is Morticai and my species is call Chourian. Yes, I am Death but not of this world. And you died by some individual slicing the back of your neck, not a bad way to if you ask me. A painless death." Answered Morticai.

"What do you mean that you are Death but not part of this world?" Cadence questioned.

"I was called a pond to this world from a Death who resides in this world because a powerful soul needed to reaped and he was not strong enough to reap the soul. To my surprise, the soul was a winged unicorn." Morticai replied.

"We are called alicorns." responded Twilight, "Do I really have a powerful soul as you say?"

Morticai responded, "Miss..."

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

"...Sparkle, you do have such a soul. Your soul radiates so much life energy that I can locate you nearly anywhere on the planet. It is quite a beautiful soul. Same as the other three mares in this room, each one powerful, beautiful, and unique."

This statement caused the four mares to blush.

"What about me?" The royal guard curiously asked.

"Your soul is a strong one, durable, and from what I can see is that you are loyal, and very reliable." Morticai answered.

The guard stood there with pride from the statement.

"But you are all so head strong, and stubborn."

"Hey! I am not head strong or stubborn."

"Sorry, but the soul does not lie. You can hide it on the outside with the physical body, but the soul shows the truth of the very being. Now I have a question for you."

"What would that be?" Twilight asked.

"Where am I?"

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**And that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to make the future chapters at a minimum of a thousand words just like this one. So see you next time. Ciao.**_


End file.
